Planes: A New Beggining
by Mumble the Penguin
Summary: This is a re-write of the Movie Planes. Will Dusty finish the race? Or will he be left as a smoking wreck on the side of a montain?
1. Just A Crop-duster

Hello there! My name is Dusty Crophopper. I'm a world famous air racer that competed and won in the Wings around the Globe rally. You might think life is easy for me…but it's not. Let me tell you why….

* * *

Okay so long story short:

There once was a mother plane that lived on a farm, she was my mom. She gave birth to two planes: Me, and a stunt plane that they couldn't find a name for. A month later my mom died in an air-crash while working in the Navy. After we heard it on the news my brother that we called "No-Name" since he had no name yet flew away from home never to be seen again. I don't know his colour because his natural paint job hadn't faded in yet and neither had mine.

Anyways that's not the most important part, the most important part is what you will read next. I have wrote it down to make it easier for you.

* * *

On a cold morning in the town of Propwash Junction a crop-duster flew back and forth above a corn field dusting it to keep bugs away. His name was Dusty Crophopper, in other words: me.

He didn't really like his job, he thought it was boring, tiring, and very dirty. Others, thought otherwise like Leadbottom my boss.

"Come on Dusty keep it sprayin' keep it sprayin'!"

"Oh, come-on Leadbottom it's just dust! It's not like it's going to poison anyone!"

"Well you're poisinin' me!"

At that moment a train horn blew in the distance.

"Yes! Quitting time!"

"Hmph! Wanting to quit? How does that work? Don't you LIKE the smell of vitamin-mulch?

But Dusty was already long gone flying to his hangar. He was going to radio his best friend Chug who was a fuel truck.

* * *

The following sentences are in sequence: Dusty then Chug and so on.

* * *

-Chug come in this is Dusty Crophopper, come in. Over.

-…

-Chug!

-Dusty come on use the new code names!

-Oh- yeah, you're right. This is Strut Jetstream come-in Turbo El Truckzilla?

-No but close enough…Are you ready?

-Yeah Baby!


	2. Unbelievable

**Unbelievable**

* * *

As Dusty took off the runway Chug opened up his book called "Racing for Dummies." Chug was actually a fuel truck that was painted green. He never forgot what Dusty looked like since he was the only orange crop-duster that he's ever seen! Also Dusty had a very big passion for racing. He was trying out for the Wings Around the Globe rally and was sure that he could win since he had this-feeling inside of him that he can be more than what he was built for.

* * *

"Ok so…what do you want me to do first Chug?" asked a very excited Dusty.

"Uh-let's see some vertical loops!" he answered.

"Copy that Chug."

Dusty flew up vertically and then then turned upside-down.

"Yeah baby!" Dusty yelled only to be answered by a metallic clanking sound from the front of his fuselage and a puff of smoke from his exhaust pipe.

Chug saw it and suddenly became worried that Dusty is losing control of his engine.

"Dusty! Are you okay? What was that smoke?" he quickly asked.

"I-I think I jammed a piston again!"

Chug sounded relieved as it was not the first time this has happened and he knew what to do.

"Come-on Dusty let's get you to Dottie's!" he calmly said but in a shaky tone.

* * *

Dottie was an expert mechanic and also one of Chug and Dusty's best friends. They met her when Dusty had fractured one of his wing ribs while day dreaming and crashing into a tree.

"Okay Dusty! What do ya' got for me this time?" she asked in a annoyed tone.

"Well I was-uh-flying, and-uh-I felt my engine clank-so-uh-yeah…." He lied.

Dottie just rolled her eyes as if this was the 100th time he had told her a lie. (It was actually the 77th time he'd lied to her.)

"Whatever let's get you checked." She responded.

After opening his hood she found out that he did jam a piston but also dislocated it.

"Dusty you've jammed a piston and dislocated it. In other words you were flying at speeds you're not supposed to fly at…" she started.

"But that's not you you're a crop-duster! You wouldn't have gone flying at those speeds…"

"Yep! Low and slow!" he said nervously.

"Unless you were racing again!" she concluded.

'"No! No, no, no-Okay yes. But Dottie, I want to race! I-I just don't think I was meant to be built for this!" He agreed.

"Dusty! This kind of attitude will cause you to crash! You are going to be flying one day when suddenly- turbine failure! 'Oh no I'm going down!' ", she imitated, " 'Oh no! The orphanage! Fly out of the way! CRASH-KABOOM!" she exclaimed as she threw a wrench at the ground which ricocheted and hit a lamp that sparked and flashed off.

"Whoa, that was-vivid-and specific! Which is exactly why I need you to come with me and Chug to the qualifier tomorrow at 6:00 p.m.!" Dusty happily announced.

"You're unbelievable Dusty…" she sighed.

"You here that? I'm unbelievable! Right Chug? ...Chug?" he glanced over to Chug.

"Aww the Orphans!" he sobbed.

All Dusty and Dottie could do was stare at each other.


	3. Guts and Glory

**Guts and Glory**

* * *

The next day Dusty invited Chug to his hangar to discuss and talk about the qualifier. Dusty was very excited to compete in the qualifier which would be in a week while Chug was a bit nervous.

"You know Dusty, this book I have might not cover everything that you will experience in the race." Chug said.

"What do you mean? I think we got a really good shot at this!" Dusty answered.

"Well I do too, but-um-I think we should get some help-from you know-uh-The Skipper?" he objected.

"You mean the crankshaft at the end of the runway? He's been grounded for years! I don't want to be taught by someone who doesn't fly!"

"No need to be rude, and, Hey I don't fly!" he yelled, "Besides my buddy Sparky is his friend! He said that he shot down 50 planes! He's a war hero!"

"No not you Chug but-…fine."

* * *

Dusty and chug approached the old hangar at the end of the runway. The lights were on which meant he was awake. Dusty started to feel nervous.

"Are you sure about this Chug?" questioned Dusty.

"Of-coarse I'm sure! I'll just be hiding behind these barrels."

Dusty slowly rolled to the front of the hangar and pressed the door-bell with his wing.

After a second the hangar doors slowly rolled open to reveal a blue navy plane getting pushed by a small grey forklift that he assumed was Sparky.

"H-hey Skipper! I-I'm trying out for the Wings around the Globe rally, and I was-well-uh-they say those who can't do-teach!"

Skipper just stared at him and shut the hangar doors. Dusty sighed.

"Come-on he's warmin' up to you!" said Chug from inside a shed now.

"Chug! How and why did you get back there?" he whispered.

Dusty came up to the door-bell and rang it again.

"I just thought that-uh-with my guts and your glory we-"

"Your guts would be a pot-hole on a runway somewhere! Now get out!" Skipper interrupted.

And with that he shut the hangar doors once more and turned off the lights.

"I knew it! He is an old crankshaft!" Dusty angrily mumbled to himself.

"Let's try the back door!" whispered Chug now at the fence.

* * *

The next day Dusty woke-up in a sad mood. He now felt nervous about trying out for the rally without Skippers help. He stared at his poster of the route the racers would take. Then he looked at his shelf of his models of his favourite racers.

"Bad idea Dusty." Said the Skipper who came out of nowhere.

"How did you-wait what?" asked Dusty.

"Your turns are to slow! Your Radial-G is lame! Besides you're too young to compete in a race like this." Skipper complained.

"Skipper I'm 23! Look at Lightning Mcqueen, he started racing at 21! Me and Lightning are now both the same age!" he answered.

"Well he's not a rookie anymore is he? This is your first race!" Skipper yelled.

"I know but-" Dusty started.

"You're a crop-duster! You're not built for this!" he continued.

"You don't think I know that? You don't think **I **know that?! I'm the one who has woken up at 4 in the morning, collected the spray mixture, and flown over the field day by day, month by month, for years! I just don't think that that was what I was built for! You know what? You don't have to help me…I'll do it myself." Dusty yelled back.

Skipper stood there in idle for a while. Not knowing what to say he decided to be quiet. There was something about Dusty that made him think of how he was when he was a little plane.

"Tomorrow- O' five hundred." He announced flatly.

"O' five hundred, w-what?"

"Yeah! 5-a.m!" explained Sparky as if it was obvious. (And it was since Sparky had worked in the navy with Skipper too.)


	4. Training Time

**Training Time**

* * *

As morning light shined through the window Dusty woke up. He looked at the alarm clock which read 4:55 a.m.

"4:55…a.m…Wait what?! I'm supposed to meet Skipper at 5:00!" Dusty exclaimed.

Dusty quickly drank a can of oil and flew outside to meet Skipper at his hangar. By the time he got there Skipper was already there.

"Your late!" he said.

"I-I'm sorry Skipper! I didn't mean t-to I just usually sleep until 8:00." Dusty stammered.

"I thought you wake up at 4:00 to dust the crops?" Skipper teased.

"It's Saturday Skipper…" Dusty said flatly while rolling his eyes.

"Any ways let's get started. Down the field there are 3 silos waiting for you. Do a Radial-G around them."

"Okay."

"Then do some tree moguls, do a loop and catch him in the dive at the finish line. Got it?"

"Wait race who?"

"That's John. You're going to be racing his shadow. Now go!"

Dusty took off the run way and headed for the silos. He leaned from one side to another in order to complete his Radial-G's.

"Your Radial-G's are horrible!"

"Yeah!" said Sparky.

"Oh shut-up Sparky!" yelled Dusty into his radio.

Next Dusty did some tree mogul's which were decent so Skipper didn't say anything.

"Okay begin your loop! Good, good…now dive!"

"Okay, okay." Argued Dusty.

"Never-mind. You already lost." Said Skipper.

Dusty landed. Skipper was waiting for him at the end of the runway.

"That was horrible! You fly to low and to slow!"

"Hey Skip!" said Sparky as he pointed to the sky.

"Let's see how high you can fly." said Skipper.

"O-okay."

Once again Dusty took off the runway as Skipper stayed on the ground ready to coach him.

"Okay, begin your climb now!" Skipper instructed.

"A-a-alright…" Dusty said nervously.

"Why are you stammering?"

"I-it's cold here!" Dusty lied.

"Well we're not exactly in Africa are we?"

As Dusty flew higher and higher his altitude meter began to show 1000 feet…2000 feet…3000 feet. At that moment Dusty looked down. He gasped and clenched his eyes shut. To him the ground looked like it was swirling-trying to make him crash.

"What are you doing?! Open your eyes! Get your nose down. Get your nose down you're going to stall!"

But Dusty didn't listen. He was just relieved to begin his decent back down to the ground.

"What's he doing?!" mumbled Skipper to himself.

Dusty landed and approached Skipper.

"What was that?" yelled Skipper.

"I-I'm low on fuel…" Dusty said.

"You think I was welded together yesterday?"

"No!"

"Then weld **yourself** together! My squadron, The Jolly-Wrenches, have a motto: Volo-pro Veritas. It means I fly for truth! Obviously you don't. Push me back Sparky."

Dusty just stood there afraid to tell the truth. He knew that without Skipper he couldn't compete in the race. He knew he had to tell the truth.

"I'm afraid of heights!" he yelled.

Chug, Sparky and Skipper froze. If Skipper was in mid-air his engine would've stalled. Chug broke the silence.

"Dusty-but-you're a plane!" he whispered.

"Of-coarse I am! But I'm a crop-duster… I've never flown higher than 1000 feet. I'm used to low heights…" he answered.

"Huh! Afraid of heights and you want to compete in a race against the toughest racers! You might as well try to fly underwater!"

Dusty sighed, "I guess it was just not meant to be…"

Everyone stood in pure silence. No one knew what to say. Dusty was sad, Sparky and Chug were astonished, and Skipper was thinking.

"Tomorrow…tomorrow we will work on that. Come on Sparky! Push me back to the hangar!"

And with that the day ended.


	5. The Moment

**The Moment**

* * *

Dusty sped past Skipper and the tractors, determined to beat John the air commuter.

"Begin your climb now!" Skipper said into his radio.

"Roger that." Dusty replied.

Dusty began his climb than automatically began his dive.

"Yeah-baby!" Dusty yelled as he caught up to John's shadow and for the first time: he beat him!

"Dusty that was amazing!" Chug shrieked with excitement.

"Yeah!" Agreed Sparky.

"You went 311 Miles per hour!" He continued.

"Let's see here… you tipped over the tractors…you beat John while flying upside-down…and…you are officially the fastest crop-duster ever!" Sparky exclaimed.

"Really?!" Dusty asked excitedly.

"Yeah! The wiki said that the fastest crop-duster before you could only go 299 Miles per hour!" Chug finished.

"Whoa! So-I'm like-Oh my gosh!" Dusty said, "Well I guess that I'm ready now I should go get ready for the qualifier so…"

"Not so fast Dusty! You still forgot one more thing…" Skipper said mysteriously.

* * *

"Wow! The piston and cross-wrenches! Your squadron insignia!" Dusty gasped.

"You've earned it."

"It fits you Dusty…it fits you!" Chug wept.

"I'm so happy that you're my teacher Skipper! You've got to be the best one out there!" Dusty replied.

"Well I wouldn't say that…but of-course I taught a tow truck to fly when I was still young and I had a flying school…"

"What?!"

"Anyways that's a different story. I'll tell you it later."

"So…Volo pro Veritas…right?"

"Volo pro Veritas."

* * *

Chug was driving down the road to the entrance of the qualifying track when he saw Dusty fly above him.

"Hi Dusty!" he yelled.

"Hey Chug!" Dusty answered.

Dottie awoke from her sleep in Chug's trailer from his yelling.

"Aww shut-up you rusty crankshaft…" she growled.

"Oh sorry Dottie!" Chug apologized nervously.

As Dusty landed Chug and Dottie met him at the end of the runway.

The following sentences are in sequence Chug then Dusty.

"So are you ready Duster?"

"Yeah but I'm a bit nervous I mean…what if they don't allow me in the race! They don't have a picture of me or anything!"

"Oh come on it'll be fine, I'm sure of it!"

"Oh and Chug, you brought the specified fuel right?"

"Yep! The brand new fuel called AllinolEX! It's for planes!"

"What?! I thought that fuel was banned from the last World Grand Prix!"

"Well, some guy bought the company for 1 Billion dollars! And he completely re-did the formula for it. It's now considered the second best fuel in the world because Ripslinger has his own fuel so that no-one knows about its formula."

"Okay, whatever you say buddy."

Suddenly two arguing whispering voices were heard over the P.A. system.

"Turn the microphone on!"

"It is on!"

"Is it connected to the speakers?"

"No the red dot is not shining!"

"Then what are you doing?!"

"It takes 5 seconds for it to connect! See!"

"Oh-okay!"

Dusty and Chug looked at each other.

"Ned and Zed!" the said at the same time.

"Shhh! Quiet guys they're saying something!" Dottie said.

The following sentences are in order, Ned then Zed.

"Ladies and Gentle-planes and cars!"

"Please point your Windscreens to the skies above!"

"When he's grinning he's winning!"

"When he's flying he's trying!"

"The Prince of Propellers!"

"The one-and only!" They both said at the same time.

"Ripslinger!" said a green stunt plane that could only be Ripslinger.

"Ha-ha! You're caught in the riptide!" he chuckled.

"Ughh…I'm getting that bursting-flashy-unidentified-lonely-sad-and nervous feeling again…" Dusty moaned.

Chug made an attempt to comfort him. "Oh it's okay Duster! You're probably just nervous for the try-outs! And you gotta find a shorter name for your feeling!"

Dottie changed the topic. "Well apart from self-promotion at least he's modest!"

This seemed to change Dusty's mind off his feelings.

"Dottie! That's Ripslinger! He's the second-best world-champion in air racing and the Captain of team RPX! They call him 'The Green Tornado!' Oh, he's so good-he's pre-qualified for all the races!" He explained

"Well I guess if he wanted to have a break from racing he couldn't have one." Chug said.

"Maybe not…but-still! Why quit when you are about to beat the world-record for most races won in a row and about to become the number-one World-Champion in air racing! Oh-and those two-the ones who argued over the P.A.-Ned and Zed-'The Twin Turbos!' " Dusty and Chug said at the same time. "They are World-class racers!" Dusty finished.

As soon as he finished a male voice was heard from the P.A.

"Attention, all contestants gather at the runway! We are starting the tryouts. I repeat, the tryouts are now starting at the runway!"

"Well, that's our cue!" said Chug.

* * *

Dusty and his crew came up to the runway waiting for the announcer to say who is trying out first.

"Okay…let's see here…Fonzarelli! You're up my man!"

A yellow stunt-plane with blue stripes and flames made a retching sound and spit on the runway as he took off.

"Oh man that's nasty! And he's off! Okay people so the rules are that the contestants must pass through the blue pylons on the horizontal and through the red pylons on the knife-edge."

Fonzarelli did so as if he had done this a few time before.

"Okay he's lining up for the quadro! Wow and nicely clean and shiny through it too!"

The announcer that has now become the judge said as Fonzarelli sped through the quadro.

"Okay here comes the three-pylon chicane! Whoo! Smooth! Fast! Clean!"

Dusty watched Fonzarelli land and all the racers go one by one.

Then he heard it, "Strut Jetstream to the runway, I repeat Strut Jetstream to the runway!"

* * *

"Well" sighed Dusty, "Here goes nothing."


End file.
